


Spree

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York City and Vala Mal Doran were made for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spree

It had been a bad mission all around, but Vala had borne the brunt of it. She never had told them who the man they met on the planet Vala called Korante was, but since he'd died, Vala had been nothing like her usual self. She was keeping to herself, too quiet and too reserved. Frankly, it was starting to creep Daniel out.

He thought she needed a break, something to get her out of the mountain, but Sam was in Nevada and Vala didn't seem inclined to go out on her own. Finally, he stuck his head in her quarters. "I'm going to New York for a few days," he said. "You can come, if you want."

Of course, Vala did want, but on the plane she just stared out the window, nodding absently as Daniel explained that arranging for another hotel room had been hard enough. Room service, the mini-bar, and the masseuse were strictly off-limits.

Daniel's business was at the Met, researching some artifacts they had stored out of public view that might shed more light on what Merlin was doing while he was on Earth. He wasn't sure about letting her off on her own, but it didn't seem fair to drag her to the museum either, so he reluctantly gave her some spending money and a primer on the subway system and sent her on her way.

He shouldn't have worried. Vala and New York City were made for each other. When he'd finished his work, he found her in the East Village, talking to a bunch of badly dressed hipsters about some extra-planetary adventure or another. It would have been a horrible breach of security, except this was New York; they'd heard it all before and they were all much too wrapped up in their own lives to care.

He took her to Fifth Avenue next, and ended up trailing behind her while she looked at over-priced dresses and accessories. Her spending money was gone by then, but she was finally coming out of her funk and Daniel couldn't deny that he'd missed seeing her smile, so he pulled out his credit card and let her keep shopping, even if $500 for a purse seemed obscene.

Vala was loaded down with bags and Daniel was cringing at the very thought of getting his credit card statement this month, but Vala at least seemed to have forgotten about Korante. When they got to Fifth Avenue and 48th Street, Vala turned around and kissed him, too soft and simple to be sexual, too close to his mouth to be completely chaste.

"Thank you," she said, and Daniel shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. His skin was still tingling where she'd kissed him when they got to Saks.


End file.
